


Does he remember?

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Let´s see if you remember [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: CorTon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took off his cloth and got under the shower. He took a long and hot shower. <br/>“He forgot it. He doesn´t remember” Randy was nearly crying.<br/>Again and again he hit the wall.  Not realizing that he wasn´t alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does he remember?

It was monday morning. After a quite short night Randy was on his way to the next location.   
Lost in the memories of the last night, of Baron, he drove all the way. Always the same questions on his mind. Would he remember? Would he say something? Randy was a bit afraid. What if not?   
What if Baron wouldn´t remember the last night?   
It was something he wanted to do for a long time now. Getting close to the lone Wolf. He took his chance last night. And it felt great. Sucking off his big cock. Tasting his salty cum.   
“Wanna do it again” Randy whispered to himself.  
After a nearly endless journey he arrived at the hotel. Struggeling with himself if he should get out or not. Would he ran into Baron? Does he already want to run into his crush with this hangover.   
“You should get a shower” he told himself “and maybe work out”  
So he got out of the car and checked in.  
A long and cold shower and a big cup of coffee later he was on his way to the gym. Still not sure if he wants to see Baron there or not. Totally lost in his thoughts he trained a few hours.   
On his way back to the locker room he bumped into someone.   
“Fuck watch your steps” he bleated.  
Looking up to see who he ran into made him loose his breath for some seconds.  
“Hey man. How are you? Maybe you shouldn´t look on the ground” Baron smiled  
Randy was shivering. “Fine. Sorry. Yeah maybe. Still a bit tired”  
“Oh yeah it was a hell of a night” Baron answered. “Still got a huge headache. But now it´s time for some sports”  
“I´m done. Just need a shower” Randy answered.  
“See you” Baron continued his way to do some sports.

The Viper didn´t really know how to handle this situation.   
So it seems he doesn´t remember. Did he really forget about what happened last night? Was it that bad? Thoughts running through his mind. What should I do now? Try again? Forget him?

He took off his cloth and got under the shower. He took a long and hot shower.   
“He forgot it. He doesn´t remember” Randy was nearly crying.  
Again and again he hit the wall. Not realizing that he wasn´t alone anymore.

“You really think I forgot about last night?” Baron whispering into his ear.  
Goose bumps all over Randys body.   
“You did not?” Randy asked insecure.  
The lone Wolf bite in his neck “Does this feel like I forgot anything?”  
He got his arms around Randy. Wrapping his fingers around his already half hard cock.  
He started to massage it. A gently bite in his neck again. Randy started to moan softly. His growing cock in Barons hands felt good. Barons lips on his neck felt even better. With every bite of the lone Wolf Randys moan got louder. Corbin massaged his cock faster and harder.   
He pressed himself against Randys back. Even Baron was still wearing his pants Randy felt his growing dick.   
Randys breath got faster. His moaing louder. Baron played with the tempo. Jerked the Vipers cock slowly and gently just to increase his pace again. He nibbbled his ear. His own hard rock cock pushing against Randys ass. Imagining what could happen next Randy wasn't able to control himself anymore. A last loud moan as his orgasm overcame him.


End file.
